The Magical Bride
by vivilovesyou
Summary: Poor Aisha who is deprived of thrill and adventure leaves her current home Hamel and her mother Daisy. She's supposed to go to hone her magic with a man she meant on the 'El-ternet' named Elsword who lives in the Forest of El near Ruben. But, on her way there she also encounters a rude being with stark white hair and bright pink eyes, a peculiar character...(AddxAisha) AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello human beings and the rest~ I've started another story which I believe I will be prioritizing the most because the plot is actually written out for me...hehe. This is a remix of author Debbie Macomber's The Snow Bride and I think this will be relly good in establishing a nice long chapter series. Finally! :D I love long stories, I just feel that more detail has been put in more, but mind you, I love short-stories as well. So without further ado, here's the story, have a good read!

Disclaimer: This is mostly a story mold from Debbie Macomber, The Snow Bride, but remix to fit the Elsword setting. And of course I do not own Elsword, KoG does :)

* * *

Chapter One:

"RUBEN?! Aisha, you want to move near to the Tree of El again?! You are delirious honey, you must think it over. You have no idea how in much trouble you will get in." Her mother yelled as she rambles next to Aisha, looking at her daughter's face without caring if she'll collide into somebody or something. Stares and looks were directed towards them as the new spectacle in the plaza of Hamel capital, but Daisy could not care less. These were the days when she didn't care about 'keeping public image'.

Aisha breathed in deeply and exhaled tiredly from hearing her mother's complaints and efforts to steer her from going to the Tree of El. Raised back near the Tree as an infant-with no father, her mother and her got to Hamel because of Daisy's relationships that always seem to fail in the end. Each relationship seemed to steer them farther and farther away from Aisha's first home, Aisha wanted to move back and was pretty determined. But, as of right now, let her mother's temper rise and blood boil any longer, Aisha doubts she will be able to see the end of day. It's far better to agree to Daisy than to suffer. "Yes, Mom"

"And stop agreeing with me all the damn time, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Mmmhmm, you're right Mom."

"Now, you want me to see you off from Cobo airport, can't you see you are just torturing me darling? Please, think this over."

"Yes Mother, I know and I am sorry, but this I gotta do and─"

"Can't you stop agreeing to what I'm saying all the time?!"

"Yes, Mom"

"My goodness. O heavens, just listen to my..my pretentious daughter of mine. Just how could you even fathom to think of becoming a mail-order bride?"

"Mom, I never even mentioned a word or thought about _marrying_ Elsword─"

"That's another thing. What kind of name is Elsword, anyway? And Ruben...Tree of El? Have you lost your mind? I'm the person who'd do this, but you!" Daisy finally stopped her daughter and got hold of her amethyst eyes in a stern, disapproving look. "I don't like it."

"His name?" Aisha asked, purposely veering onto a more comfortable subject.

Daisy narrowed her eyes and then said, "Everything, about this...this crazy situation you've committed yourself to. You find this man on the El-ternet, and next thing I know, you're quitting a job any sane woman would love. You gave up on an amazing apartment complex. Uproot your entire life and take off for that silly forest habitat to marry this character you've never met." It justs so happens that Elsword lives near her old home and Aisha at first didn't think of it strange or new, since she used to live there before, so she doesn't even comprehend the worriness that her mom feels.

"I'm an executive assistant, which is a glorified way of saying _secretary_ , and I'm only going to the Forest of El to meet Elsword to enhance my skills in wielding a sword and magic. Working as an assistant rarely hones my magical powers that much. And never have I said of marrying him. Again." While that sounded satisfactory, Aisha kinda did expect to marry Elsword.

Noah, Velder's Ice Princess and her dearest friend, thought of this plan as wildly romantic, although she had some concerns. It wasn't like Aisha had no worries, she wasn't stupid or naive─in fact she is a very cautious and careful person─yet that inner desire to escape this dull, mundane life tempted her to proceed and outweigh her usual caution.

Once Aisha knew Elsword more, she sincerely hoped their relationship would evolve into something irreplaceable. However, _elopement_ was a whole different matter than what she is currently dealing with and did not want to hasten the relationship for _that_ , despite what Noah and Daisy seemed to think.

"You are the executive assistant to the founder and president of Black Crow Industries," her mother needlessly reminded her. "Do you realize how many women would give their lives to be able to get a position next to a man as rich and handsome as your boss, Raven?"

"Mom…" Aisha said in a warning tone, signaling the danger of bringing up an unwanted topic. She didn't want to discuss that. It was true though, a fabulous job she excelled in with great pay, but to Aisha, that still meant nothing but a dead end. She had a long-held love for Raven for 4 years she'd been working for Black Crow Industries. Yet, he on the other end only sees Aisha as an assistant and probably as a little sister. Another dead fact is that he is currently talking to one of the workers, Rena. The beautiful─and busty if she may add─elf is an excellent worker and an amiable person to converse with. She is extremely gregarious and somehow captures the attention and friendship of others, especially her secret love. Aisha knows Rena is a caring and good being, so that is why she decided to move on from her unrequited love. Competent, capable Ms. Aisha, has no life. Correction, no _dating_ life. At the age twenty-six, she had no excitement and never had time to experience life outside the cities and roam the various fields and areas. Meeting a man on the 'El-ternet' and seeing the opportunity to improve her magic was just like the perfect calling for her. Aisha was shy, but when she sat in front of the computer screen, she felt her chains failing to bind her real personality. Elsword said she was witty, and he made her feel very confident about herself. She had someone who she thought was very intelligent to inquire with her about magic and using it to survive and defend against monsters. She was adept at the staff but, she felt like a sword would suit as a weapon to deal more physical damage. To Aisha, Elsword was the one to free her and enlighten her with adventure, she didn't care of it was risky, she craved for that adventure. Nothing was going to stop her at this moment. Not her mother or anyone!

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo, how was it? I needed the concept of instant chat in the world of Elsword so I had to put in computers and 'El-ternet'...teehee! x) And Daisy is Aisha's mom, it's weird but oh well, please understand how difficult this was to do without OC characters (I tried really hard not to)... And her best friend looks like her lol, search it up on wiki if you don't know who Noah is in Elsword. She is the pvp EM~ Please follow/favorite/review if possible. I appreciate your thoughts and embrace the criticism. I will upload the next chapter SOON for a change :P

Anyways, a shout out to NobleQueen because I wanted to! :P "Hello there friend, the prologue to the doujinshi is so cool!~ You and your friend are talented, love the starry background, keep up the good work, I wanna read more" xD

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My lovelies I have finished the second chapter as promised. xD This Momma-Daughter conversation will stop after chapter 3 so sorry for such a slow progress in the story.. :S It's kind of like character bond-between Aisha and her mom Daisy. I wonder if I should try to copy as much of the novel in detail or shorten up a few things? I did want it to be long but... Oh I'll figure it out later~ Have fun reading! :D

* * *

"Well? Say something!" Daisy challenged.

"What would you like me to tell you, Mom? That I don't know what in the hell I am doing and that in a few weeks, I drag my ass home with a broken heart?" she retorted back. If that to ever happen, then so be it. Aisha would've been content with a taste of life and a bit of thrill, which was all she wanted. She saw throughout her life in Daisy's approach to marriage, she would expect how horribly all of them ended every time. So she wanted a bit of freedom and was determined to have it her way. Elsword might as well be the only chance she gets. Another year at Black Crow and every feminine instinct would zap into smoke and disappear or shrivel up and die. Raven's only interest was Rena and his company that he can be incredibly dense and oblivious to his surroundings at times. Aisha could marched around his office in a cosplay Void Princess dress–sent to her mysteriously by a fellow named Angkor–and her boss wouldn't notice it for a whole week.

"You know what they say about in the Forest of El these days?" she gestured her mother to take a seat at a nearby bench, the flight hasn't appeared.

"Oh? What is it then?" suddenly her lips pursed and eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Forest of El–where the odds are good but the goods are stolen by Phorus"

Daisy chuckles a bit and looks out to the plaza smiling, "You should pay attention to that one then."

"Forest of El–where there is actually bad weather phenomenons."

"You should be watching out for all of these, that happened to us one time when you were only...around six months old I believe. The the whole region was pelted with intense rain that half-way flooded Ruben and then brought by dry wind tornados from the sea in the north and warm gusts from Bethma region in the south! Honey, that can happen very unexpectedly fast even with technology at the present, you might drown to death or get carried by those unearthly tornados! When I think of what could happen I–"

"Mom don't worry so much, and you're kind of saying it like you want it to happen~ Besides, Elsword said he will meet me in Elder–err, more like the area near Wally's castle!" Aisha exclaimed in a reassuring tone, she didn't want her mom to go on freak mode. "I'm flying into that area and he's meeting me there."

"Did he pay for your airfare?"

"No Mom! I'd never let him do that!" How her mother could even ask such a question surprised her. She expected her to be a bit more sensible and have pride too.

"Thank the El-lady for small favors"

"Mom, I am not stooping so low for Elsword to pay for my flight and my mind is made up. I'm going." Her light amethyst eyes glowed with fervor and determination, Daisy could see that too.

"Oh my Aisha, oh, Aisha..." she quickly embraces her only child tightly and caresses light purple hair over and over while sobbing quietly, "Did you have to be a daughter who causes their mother grief and heartache from ages thirteen to thirty? It makes no sense that a daughter of mine would turn from this model of virtue…" Daisy shakes her head still not pulling away from Aisha, "Why did you wait until your late-twenties to shock me like this? I'm not used to worrying about you."

"I know, Mom. Besides, I have plenty more years to make you keep on worrying, it will be a change since I always had to worry for you." Aisha hugs her mom back. Daisy just sighs worriedly. "By your age, I'd been married and divorced twice. You haven't even gone on your very first date in your whole life yet haven't you?"

"Oh please, Mom" Aisha protested her cheeks heating. "I got asked out when I was nineteen, but I had refused, for your information."

"Good god, more adult and mature than I was." Daisy scoffed at her daughter's remark.

"At least one of us had to be. I had no choice."

Aisha heard her mother sigh, probably acknowledging the previous statement. Yet, she was still confused by her mother's whole reaction to her change. "I'd thought you'd be pleased at me doing something exciting."

"But I'm not darling," her mother wailed. "Oh Aisha, what am I going to do without you?"

"Oh, Mom..."

"My last divorce was final just last month. You know how I get without a man in my life."

Aisha totally knew. Husband number five had bit the dust, yet she felt like it wouldn't be too long until her mother will find the next man of her dreams. Number six will no doubt be a replica of the past five. All of whom, Daisy had believed, would rescue her from the drudgery and the hardships of life. She would be lost without a man, preferably a rich man–Aisha hated to use the word 'stupid', but frankly her mother had yet chosen a husband with any common sense, let alone brain power or intelligence. If there was any presence of money, it would soon disappear in a few years.

Her mother pulled away finally and looked at the road and sometimes shifted her glance back at Aisha. "I can't go back to that Forest, Aisha, and you know it. I thrive in the big-city, where there are people and civilization. Not just wood houses and water mills, Aisha."

"I understand, Mom, but I'm not sure I'll be even living there. Don't be so worried."

"But, you'll leave me and marry Edward–"

"Elsword"

"Right. Elsword, and you'll fall in love with the Forest of El and Ruben."

She said it with such finality, Aisha felt like it was her purpose all along and might as well be wearing a wedding band. She imagined Elsword eagerly waiting for her arrival at the entrance to Wally's castle airport, with a diamond engagement ring in his pocket and a romantic proposal committed memory. Not a likely scenario, but she figured she was at least allowed to dream.

This romantic fantasy had been intended for her boss, but Raven's got another girl in his mind–Aisha could tell, being his close assistant. He will never ask her out now, if he never asked her in four years. Aisha was just wasting her precious time and furious at herself for doing so. She needed this escapade more than ever.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks! I'm on fire this week, if I feel like it I think finishing up chapter 3 by tomorrow will be possible! :D Please review/follow/favorite~ It's the only way for chapters to pop out faster! :P

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay finally this boy is up and ready. Sorry, I know I promised the third chapter be out like a day after the second one, but I got incredibly sick and didn't want to do any shit and then I had a camping trip so no internet.. :P But here it is so please enjoy and review when done. Follow and Favorite if you haven't done so, kay bye! :D

* * *

Chapter Three:

Daisy bit her lower lip. "Why can't I hold on to a man? I should've known better to marry again. Now that you're leaving, there's nothing to live for…"

"Don't exaggerate mom, you'll be fine...I hope."

Her mother chuckled heartedly, "Then, you'll mail to me as soon as you get to Elder?" Both of them get up and Aisha starts to walk to the always-smiling Ariel, "Of course I will"

"What do you want me to tell Raven when he calls?"

Aisha stops, but didn't turn to face her mother, "Mr. Raven will not call you, Mom."

"Trust me darling, he will. He doesn't know for a moment but will soon come to realize how valuable you are, otherwise he would have never let you go."

"Ms. Rena will be an excellent administrator as I am." News before her leave announced that Rena will be replacing her as executive assistant. Aisha muses how awfully coincidental and convenient that must be for Mr. Raven, she always saw the twinkle in his eyes whenever he talks about Rena, even if it was a slight utter. Complete Adoration.

After a long silence, Daisy murmured, "Just don't name your children after Elsword."

"Mom, you think too much about this." Nonetheless, she secretly hoped for the relationship to fulfill the promise of countless e-mails. Elsword and her had stumbled across each other in a magic/alchemy chat room on the El-ternet. Their connection was instant, and after two months of chatting daily of Elsword's bountiful intelligence for sword-wielding, fire magic and runes, Aisha was undeniably hooked unto this character.

They had each others pictures taken and sent to each other–Elsword sent his picture first. Aisha studied Elsword's photo and memorized every feature. He stood in front of the camera and smiled very sweetly giving a 'V' sign with his fingers. He had very thin but long red hair, two strands–each next to one side of his face–and a low ponytail and a pair of crimson eyes. He surprised her with the showing of abs, due to the cropped leather vest he was wearing, which revealed a toned lower abdomen and then baggy pants. A laid-back style, and if Aisha could add, a bit of effort was put into the look though he appeared pretty natural. He did mention one time before exchanging photos that looks weren't important, yet Aisha saw his appearance contradicted just a little to what she was told.

Of course Aisha had to return the favor and sent a picture of hers as well and for practical reasons. He needed to be able to identify her when she arrived and stepped off the plane. She, in her work uniform got her picture taken by Noah, signature pigtails and all. Elsword told her that he was the most beautiful girl he'd seen, and not just because he lives in the middle of a forest. Aisha felt pretty good about Elsword after that.

She nears Cobo Service Center and turns around one more time to say goodbye to her mother. Her mom asks, "Do you know where you are staying?"

"Elsword's got it all covered."

"You really like this man?" Her mother's voice softened with the question.

"A whole lot, Mom"

Her mother gave a wary smile, "I know you've been always such a good judge of character. But, Aisha, I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

"I will too." Unlike her mom, Aisha had been living a life so boring and unanimated.

"But...You can't go!" Daisy clamped onto her and put a death grip around her neck.

"Mom, we've just gone over this!" struggling to get herself free from her mom's grasp. "I am leaving. Period."

"Tsk. Fine." Daisy let go of her daughter and helped her straighten up again. "For Elsword?" She cringed as she said his name.

"For Elsword and me, Mom." For the life and adventure and all the things she'd missed out on, being the responsible one from far too young an age. She was more than ready to explore Elrios. She walked towards Ariel and the blonde said, "Welcome to Cobo Service Center, in what may I assist you?"

"I want to travel to Wally's Castle Entrance."

"Alone?"

"Yes, it's just me." Aisha smiled. It was just her on her way to discover her life, Aisha never felt any more fired up at all in her entire life. That just shows you what a shitty-kind-of-life she was living to this very day.

* * *

A/N: *sighs* It's another awfully short chapter I know but I didn't want to delay any longer for you guys. And yes, No MORE MOMMY-DAUGHTER Drama! This is the last chapter where the conversation ends(for those tired of just reading them two talk) buuuuuut next chapter, someone you guys know will appear! ;D

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please enjoy this chapter!

Elsword and The Snow Bride belong to their respective owners. Toodleloo1 :D

* * *

Chapter Four:

"One ticket to Wally's Castle Entrance. The flight will be here in a half-hour. Thank you for using Cobo Service!" Ariel gleamed at Aisha. A small smile was returned to her and the purple-haired lady walked away.

"Erhem! I would also like a ticket to the same destination." a different voice came to Ariel from her far left. A fairly handsome and tall man dressed in resplendent white and had long white hair bound into a high ponytail walks toward her. Flying androids float in a lazily-alertish way, looking like bodyguards behind him. She welcomes him with a genuine smile, "Of course, the cost is 18,000 ED Mr. Add. How was your trip here this time?"

"Fair." Add kept a straight face, but his usual gruff voice softened to his familiar. He waited for Ariel to complete her job and after a few minutes she spoke.

"Alright, then here is the ticket. The flight will be here in about 26 minutes. Come again soon!"

"Will do. Thank you Ariel." a grin is revealed, a ticket is acquired and an Add walks off.

Aisha just waits silently, holding her staff in one hand and aside her two luggages that contain her necessities. She takes a walk through memory lane and Aisha realized these life-changing adjustments were long overdue. For much of her life—except for brief periods during Daisy's marriages—she'd been taking care of her mother. She'd provided emotional support, handled practical details and kept track of their lives. No wonder she was so good at organizing her boss, she often thought.

Earlier she saw a man talking to Ariel, he was very peculiar, dressed in very classy clothing, white tuxedo pants, white trench jacket but purple shirt. She must add though, that it was a different but nice shade of purple too. His long white hair astounded her in a way, it looked like he could of had his hair dyed. Oh my El-Lady, so much _white_. The way he walked with those flying gadgets seemed intimidating, but the look on Ariel's face as she was talking to him was very animated and normal. Maybe that's just because it's her job to be cheerful and welcoming to all customers.

The first part of her journey was very relaxing, but a bit longer than expected. The trip had to take stop at Bethma village. There was something wrong with the airship and it had to be fixed. An airship change was scheduled for those who still needed to go Wally's Castle and wouldn't be available until the next five hours. That didn't matter to Aisha. She took that time to travel the small village and explore the canyons beyond Bethma. It was so fun, she had nothing to worry about but herself only. She bashed some scorpions and fire-tongued lizards for fun. Practiced on casting both fire and ice balls. Oh, and making one of those lightning tricks she had done so easily when she was younger—almost singed her hair and clothing! Went on a small quest for the town's local alchemist, Chacha Buch and obtained a bit of money and a few bottles of sweet honey. She went to go buy a long-lasting lollipop from a very posh looking accessories shop owner. He was very similar to Lucy, a girl who sold accessories in Hamel.

And for that, Aisha relished all she had experienced. To think one can have so much thrill in being risky and taking chances. This only made Aisha want to be with Elsword evermore—what she could experience with him would probably be increased by tenfold!

Aisha made her way back to the Cobo Service Airport, but news to all passengers that neither airships nor airplanes were available for the next three days. So much for technology today, huh Mom? She was worried. First she went to the public mail services to quickly write to Elsword that she wouldn't be arriving on the actual day and was thinking of how she would go from here on. Should she just wait it out for three days in Bethma? Or go alone afoot to Wally's Castle?

The cold weather of winter in this canyon made her eyes watery. She still hoped the letter would reach Elsword's house on time before he went too early. She knew he would be there waiting though. He had promised her. Said that nothing would keep him away. Phorus could be ransacking his house or the magical El-rock motherload be found on his property, but he'd be still waiting.

Only he wasn't.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! :) Okay, I hope it wasn't too short for you all.

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, uploaded Chapter 5! Yipee! Only because there were only a few adjustments that needed to be attended to—but I had school to prepare yesterday and stuff. Buuuuut. This chapter is a lot longer so I hope you guys will enjoy the precious extra words :)

Thank you for all those followers and favorite-ers and reviewers for all the support! Shout out to all of them, you know who you are~~~

For this (AddXAisha) fanfic—okay some people really don't know this is the main couple despite me actually pairing them in filters AND mentioning it in the summary! Geeesh! T^T

Anyway please read with happiness and joy-Elsword and The Snow Bride do not belong to me, Elsword w/ KoG and The Snow Bride w/ Debbie Macomber. ;D

* * *

Chapter Five:

She had made a trip to downtown Bethma where the town hall was located. Hoping to find out more information about the area nearby and explore. Aisha figured that the place would have something she wanted to know. Aisha walks into the building, she noticed the rustic and woody style that attributed the town hall. As she walks towards the counter—rucksack, staff and all—her pace slows down as the appearance of a familiar, intriguing male was taken in by amethyst irises.

The back of his white trench-lab-coat faced her. The man was waiting with a bit of impatience, as shown by his crossed arms and slight rhythmic tapping of his shoe on what it seemed like a bit of worn-out floors, which made the tapping sounds dull. She saw the same flying gadgets, annoyed looking like their master. Honestly, Aisha thought of the image incredibly cute and funny.

She saw there was a woman in the back of the room apparently shuffling through papers a bit wildly. A yellow shiny badge was visibly shown, she was the sheriff or so she had heard. Stella. Very beautiful even from a distance and oh, she apparently finished looking and strides back to the front desk.

Stella notices her and gives her a little intimidating look, "Oh. Hi there please wait, I kinda got a feisty one already,"

"Look Stella. It wouldn't be so bad to get my research permitted and the contract secured if someone was a bit more skilled in keeping papers tucked away neatly," the man retorted.

"Oh please Add, don't get yourself worked up. It's probably from the long-ass flight from Hamel,"

"What is from the _'long-ass flight'_?" Add rested his elbows on the counter and mini androids created a circular formation around him.

"Nothing. Here you are," Stella passes some documents to him without any hesitation, and he takes them but puts them down. Stella continues on to Aisha with a sullen tone, "Hello darling, how may I help you?"

This attention towards her makes Aisha a little nervous but she collects herself and walks to the front desk, "Hi, I'm Aisha and I need to know the quickest route to Wally's Castle on foot."

"Okay Aisha, quickest route on foot, let me get a local map here." Stella rustles on back to file through more papers.

Aisha sighs out a small thank you. She looks around a bit and then at this Mr. Add. He surprised her by saying, "Kekeke...You might as well sit down for this one, since you've seen what had happened to me," He wasn't looking at her, but at the stack of documents handed to him and having his little gadgets scan it. It was so ingenious. Aisha decided to return a comment and wanted to make a bit of small talk.

"Oh um, I came from Hamel as well… The flight it is,"

"Oh. Is that so?" He slightly uttered something like that and continued on with his scanning.

"Y-yea. I kinda saw you at Ariel's office so…"

"..." No response. Aisha takes a peek at Mr. Add and sees him just looking at the papers while his gadget scans his pile of documents. "Maybe not. That was just me...Do you live in Bethma?"

He gave her a disgruntled and an impatiently vexed face and looked around the town hall disgustingly, "Do you think I would live in such a dry, lizard-infested habitat? Why do you want to go to Wally's Castle anyway?" He talked as if he'd knew something terrible and vile about the topic. What a rude way to put out his answer! Talk about ruining the mysterious ambiance you had! Aisha had thought. She rather didn't want to answer his question as of now.

Luckily for Aisha, Stella had interrupted them, walked up to Aisha, holding up a map and handed her and Add a fluffy, warm bagel with cream cheese, "Thought you might want this honey. You. Here. Also, I've been told that there would be no Cobo Air for three days or maybe more. But, hate to say. Aisha, you came at a pretty wrong time missy. It is ' _Double W_ ' season after all."

"...Double W season?"

"Yep. Weird Weather Season. During this time, the area around Ruben and most of Bethma regions will be ransacked with unknown crap from the sky for around a week or so. Towns and houses all over go lock up their doors and windows to take refuge from this terrible bum-of-a-storm. Happens every winter. I suggest you should stay at the town or go somewhere underground or in a cave, like this prick." Stella points at Add.

He abruptly looks at the two ladies with a shocked look and then turned scowl, "Excuse me. I just want some space to do my research. It's not where I live..."

Aisha wanted to know what this research of his was but thought it was going to be something ultimately complicated and weird. Instead she asked, "Are you going outside despite the storm? You seem to live around here—"

"Look nosy. I'm capable of holding myself out there. And yes, so what if I live near this place? I'm—"

"Then take her there," Stella interrupts Add with a clean smirk on her face.

"Wh-What? No, I—" Add begins, but is also interrupted again.

"You getting out of here tonight?" chuckled Stella.

Add nodded anyway. His research papers were permitted. He'd been waiting for this to happen and he can get it over with. Also it was comfortable to be sleeping in his own bed—hopefully by tonight—and not in a strange too-soft mattress in some hotel.

He started munching on his bagel for some time. He ordered his dynamo to get a napkin, which flew off to fetch the object. Add continued on to work.

Aisha watched in a trance as this dynamo did as its master instructed it to do so, "...so _cool_.." she unconsciously whispered.

Stella tried to think for a bit—watching the two for a moment. What did I just witness? She thought. She heard Aisha. Cute. And then she saw _Add_ react— _oh_ my El-lady. Now this was downright interesting. "What do ya think about giving the little lady an escort then? Or maybe a lift on that purple box of yours?" she out on a sly foxy smile.

Aisha started getting nervous and blushed. How could she burden a stranger like that? And why from such a rude person, after what she had witnessed? Add gave her a peer over his shoulder. When their eyes made contact, Aisha jerked back. Butterflies fluttered furiously, flinging wings that flailed against her feeble stomach. It made Aisha start talking very ardently to Stella.

Stella shook her head repeatedly but apparently looked like she was enjoying this reaction from Aisha. It was enough to arouse Add's curiosity. He couldn't fathom what he had done to that Miss Purple Anxious Furball that took five minutes to describe, complete with agitated gestures in that conversation. He couldn't help it, he _had_ to find out. He took his documents and shifted more to the left, discreetly in stalker mode. He got close enough to hear Miss Sheriff tell Miss Nosy that Add had known the area inside out of the three regions of Bethma, Elder, and Ruben and that he was an upstanding hermit who could take Purple Hair to the Tree of El or Wally's Castle. Hey wait!

"Hey! I'm not a hermit! I got a damn house!" he exclaimed and made a pout, but he turn to Aisha and asked "Aisha right?" That earned the attention of Miss Shocked over here. "You're going to the Tree of El?" Add asked the woman.

She raised her chin an extra notch. "How much will it cost for you to get me there?"

"Don't worry darling, He's actually one of the best guides to have around," Stella assured her.

"Since when was I a tour guide? And cost? Tch. I'm going that way I guess. So there's no need for that." Add didn't like it when people thought of him as a miser for money. Sure, he knew himself that others viewed him as crazy or what-not. But he isn't as heartless as they say he is. "It's not like folks around this area will leave you without help. We are just neighborly in our own way. So we lend a hand when we can."

Stella laughing heartily says, "Boy, aren't you speaking the truth!"

Aisha seeing Stella and hearing such humble words from a now blushed-up Add, she could now ease her worry. He probably isn't that bad as she thought. She walked up to Add, unbeknownst to him and to his surprise found Aisha hugging him, "Thank you so much Mr. Add," she let go and offered him a tentative smile.

Add was kind of dumbstruck, his dynamos sensed his nervousness and were all in a comedic flurry flying around above his head. He let his guard down and didn't see how much the woman had such transformed features. They made her seem softer, somehow.

"...Just call me Add. You ready to leave then?"

Aisha nodded. "I have no idea what I was going to do not arriving at Wally's Castle on time...My friend would've been worried sick."

"Then it's set, I just gotta drop you off at Wally's Castle."

"I can't thank you enough." She was all sweetness now, he thought it strange for her to be all silent towards him and then all sugar-coating. Women were like that. Sweet as honey when they needed a man and sour as lemons when they didn't. He never dated but was acquainted with many women with this particular personality. He remembered in Ruben there were only two women. One single and one not. In fact, you could say that the 'non-single' woman is his younger sister, Eve. Ann is the single woman who cleans at the general store there. She and Eve tried to set him up with other women and friends in Elder a few times, but he never liked any of them. That's how he knew about women and their 'sugar-coating'.

Add finished up his last document and was basically set. He ordered his dynamos to help carry Aisha's luggage though she seemed to be against it, looking sheepish.

"Oh!..Um. T-Thanks little guy," Aisha gave the nearest dynamo a little pat on its 'head'. It levitated very cutely and rocked sideways as to respond to her. "And Thank you too, Stella. For everything." Hugs were exchanged and Aisha proceeded to follow Add outside of the town hall.

Stella just stayed there looking at the two leave the building. She had sensed this atmosphere between the two—or at least she had thought she felt it. Her head shakes as she walks to the back of the front desk-relaying back to the unfamiliar reactions of Add.

" Well, it's certainly not my business, I hope Aisha gets to where she needs to be," Stella looks up from the desk to the empty space of the lobby, "...where _I_ think she needs to be that is," she smirked in confidence.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and just to clarify I guess. It is an MMxEM story. I always thought the traditional pair was LPXEM because those are like the "imperial"(like I guess one could say canon) jobs. But I decided to go with MasterMind for Add. I would've gone for LP and EM as best pair if there was no such job as Void Princess(but lol oh well I love her so nah) LPXVP 4EVA! OMGSTOPITVIVI~~~~

I hope there wasn't anything boring to read. I dislike it when words are effortly put out just to be skipped(because that's not where the "good part" is) but I understand the impatience/boringness/excitement that you have yes. Been there. I also wanted to express the feelings, emotions and character thoughts but my skill is at a very mediocre level, so sorry if the words I write aren't still great in terms of language and expressing what I want them to express.

I have to say there will be delay again, as I am back in school. Extremely sorry, I'll work when I can.

But honestly, I still want to say thank you guys for reading and staying patient with me for so long. I try to find many things fanbased about this couple and I find little or zilch. Nada. So I told myself, "Why not, if you want to see some fan things, then you gotta step up do it for others and yourself." So I make these fantasies I want for my OTPs and like think with my somewhat imaginative and brightbutLAZY mind.

Shout out to QueenValhalla for advertising both "Magical Bride" and "Purple is MY color" and many other great fanfics about AddXAisha on her tumblr. Thank you girl, you are so awesome and sweet!

I also got another story by a person whose username is TheFandomLair in Wattpad. They have such a "muy jjang"(lol), I meant really good AddxAisha fanfic(I just forgot the title though, so sorries!) please read it, ne? This website has countless of stories(published/fanfics/non-published) for you book-worms. :P

Kay, bye!~ ;D

-With Lots of Love, vivilovesyou


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow... It's been a hella long time fanfiction world. But I'm back and ready with a chapter for The Magical Bride! I hope you guys enjoy!

Elsword and The Snow Bride both belong to their respective owners, not me. Thank you. :)

* * *

Chapter Six:

Add saunters out of the town hall and Aisha hurries behind to pace with him.

"Add. Thank you so much," she says.

"You aren't in Wally's Castle yet," he said, "you can thank me then."

While he was looking at a high-tech screen, Aisha went meandering around her surroundings some more. She still saw the musty-orange color of the canyons around her but the sky was cloudy, dark ponderous looking masses of gray overtook the skies. Chills went up her back as a draft came by and Aisha thanked herself for packing warm clothes.

When Aisha gets back to Add, she sees him murmuring some word and from his open palm, and bright magenta cube jumped to the ground and expanded to a much larger cube and it had a cute cat face.

"Get on," he said.

"I'm guessing it has a name?" though Aisha only thought out loud, a terse response by Add surprised her.

"Apocalypse," Aisha can just feel the smirk on his face despite having his back towards her.

"O-oh I see, an adequate name," Aisha awkwardly replies.

Aisha started to climb onto the oversized cube, just...had obviously a hard time figuring how to do it, and she couldn't perform magic without her staff tucked away. The cube's face made an unsure look to Add, who looked pretty entertained and gave Apocalypse a finger, signaling it to wait. After seeing Miss Priss having the time of her life lifting herself onto Apocalypse he muttered, _"Idiot."_ Add jumped onto Apocalypse with ease and stared at her. "I take it that need help getting on Apocalypse?"

Aisha seemed to blush a bit as she admit, "Yes, please."

He ordered his dynamos to serve as stepping stairs down to her feet. Aisha was caught by surprise but understood quickly. She cautiously stepped on the first dynamo—to which didn't sway and wobble as she expected and went up the dynamo staircase quicker. Yet, that made her feet trip on the last dynamo. Aisha realizes a second too late and braces herself for the hard surface.

Add also saw the fumble and quickly went to grab her shoulders and said, "There, you're safe Clumsy."

Aisha slowly opened her eyes to see Add's face inches from her's and recoiled from the shock of encountering gloved hands instead of the cube. She felt her ears flush with heat and could only sheepishly say, "Thank you,".

Add was surprised too. The way this girl reacted with her blushed up face and cute pigtails bemused him.

"Uh...Here," he let her sit on Apocalypse with her legs dangling from the knees and then ordered his dynamos to set Aisha's luggage next to her.

"When we go, you better hold onto that stuff. I never transported inanimate objects on Apocalypse before, so hold on to them. Apocalypse won't let you fall though. As Add said that, a small block from the cube rose for Aisha to use as a wall. Other blocks rose to form a chair for her to sit in and felt glowing pink ray going across her lower abdomen and another diagonally across her torso and shoulder. A seatbelt.

She noticed there was barely any other spot to form another 'seat' and asked, "Where will you sit then?"

"I can fly on my dynamos," Add was already in midair on six dynamos, three under each foot.

"Oh." she eyed the dynamos with amazement. Although Aisha worked in an elite Nasod service and development company, she was impressed with the exceptional maneuver and movement Add had with his dynamos. She could tell they operated like Nasods but Add's dynamos seemed different. She wondered if he works for a company of some sort. When he said, "Go dynamos," they flew so fast and the cube followed suit.

Aisha could only feel thrill and excitement. They scaled up the canyon walls of Bethma from the town hall in a flash and was zipping through the pathways, always keeping a good five feet above the ground. They passed by the alchemist and Aisha couldn't help but wave at the lizardman, at the townspeople, and at the grounded passengers who didn't get a special ride to Wally's Castle like her. They were passing by with so much speed, yet it was slow enough to catch the faces of people, looking at them with surprise and astonishment. Well, a woman sitting on a flying pink cube following a man flying on contraptions, is certainly not a regular sight for the citizens of Bethma.

They shortly got out of town and over the beaten pathway to Elder. She dare not close her eyes as they flew much higher, The sight of the Bethma waterfall could be seen and irregular towers of red rock peaked at the clouds-which were gray, and hanging on to whatever pure whiteness it usually had. Aisha knew how to levitate herself and fly, but it was for a limited time. She felt like they could be airborne forever.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Aisha shouted. She said it to particularly no one but Add heard Aisha and looked back at her. He saw her genuine expression of joy, hair gracefully taken by the wind and her smile. He was struck by what an attractive woman she was. All he had noticed earlier had been the disapproving look in her eyes every time she happened to look at him. Now, he was impressed by her beauty and Add forced himself to turn away.

"How long before we reach Wally's Castle?" she asked.

"About two days, without any breaks."

"Two days?" She couldn't quite conceal her disappointment. "I didn't realize it was that far from Bethma. The distance between Bethma and Wally's Castle was pretty small on the map."

Add laughed. "What's in Wally's Castle that you're interested in?" he asked. "Or should I say _who_?"

"I have a friend who works there—a man. But he lives near the Tree of El and is supposed to meet me in Elder, after I am dropped off at Wally's Castle. Yet, I have no way of contacting him except by letter. I am kind of worried that he won't be expecting me at the appointed time and will be concerned about me."

"Hmm. How well do you know your...friend?"

Aisha frowned. "Well…we've never met—face-to-face, that is—but I feel I know him."

Add didn't like the sound of this. He knew Elsword lived in the small neighborhood snuck between the Tree of El and Ruben, but only as a vacation hideout. He also worked with Add at Wally's Castle, before Add quit his job as leading researcher there. That man was lower than a swamp crawling snake.

"How long do you intend to stay?" he asked next.

"I...I'm not sure. I hope to find work in Wally's Castle. Or in Elder. I can support myself if that's what you're thinking."

" _Che. Not really,"_ he muttered under his breath to avoid her from hearing, "In Wally's Castle or Elder, huh?" he echoed, this time letting Aisha notice. "Doing what?"

"I'm an executive assistant, or I was until recently. But I can do any job that is of merit or reasonable. I am also pretty adept at alchemy and magic." Aisha said as she patted the luggage that contained her staff.

He wondered how much the lady really knew about the tiny community—save for Elder—that she will start to live in. Add slowed down his dynamos to be at Apocalypse's side and turned to look at her with a beguiling look. "There's no one in Elder or Wally's Castle who needs an executive assistant. Much less an alchemist, there are enough people in that profession in this region."

"I heard otherwise." The prissy expression was back.

"My friend assured me that I wouldn't have any problem finding any employment should I choose to do so."

The feeling of dread he'd experienced earlier intensified.

"And just who is your friend?" Add narrowed his eyes at her.

Aisha looked appalled and leaned away from Add's intimidating expression.

"He said his name is Elsword."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the read again. Please review and tell me how you felt about anything about the story! See ya next time! :D

-With LOTS of Love, vivilovesyou


End file.
